Anniversary and New Beginnings
by umbreonblue
Summary: It's the anniversary of his parents' deaths...and was supposed to be a quiet day...until they showed up.


This day is one that Subaru sighs more than usual. On this day…it's been a year since he met Haru, and… it's the anniversary of his parents' deaths.

Today, Subaru decides to take the day off as he's not in the mood for writing…but Kawase-san still shows up regardless.

"Haru-chan~!" Kawase yells as Haru hisses at him.

Then Hiroto shows up too.

"Subaru! I brought onigiri and mochi!" Hiroto announces as Haru hisses at him too.

'So much for peace and quiet…' Subaru thinks as he gets annoyed.

And they somehow all have a meal together.

Subaru was less talkative than usual and was noticed pretty quickly.

"Mikazuki-kun, what's wrong?" Kawase-san asks.

"I'm fine…" Subaru says.

Hiroto turns his gaze from Kawase to Subaru and back to Kawase, casually laughing, "Ah hahaha… Kawase-san, could we talk for a moment?" He drags Kawase out into the hallway.

"Subaru's parents died a while ago… Today's the anniversary of their deaths…" Hiroto says.

This surprised Kawase, "I…I'm sorry," He lowers his head, a sad smile on his face, "I didn't know."

Hiroto puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's OK…just leave him alone for today. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be his usual self again."

Kawase lifts his head up and sighs, "Alright. If you're sure."

"I'm sure," Hiroto smiles.

* * *

After that Hiroto re-renters the room, seeing Subaru being petted by Haru. 'It's OK! Cheer up!'

Hiroto smiles at the sight as Subaru asks, "Where'd Kawase-san go?"

"He went back to the office," Hiroto replies. Then, Hiroto gets an idea.

"Hey, Subaru…"

"What?"

"Want to watch a movie with me? It'll take your mind off things for a bit."

After careful consideration, Subaru nods, "…OK."

* * *

When the movie starts, Haru yawns and takes a nap in a box. And, of course, Hiroto chooses to watch a scary movie.

Subaru tries not to scream at the particularly scary parts, hiding his face and clinging to Hiroto in fright. He trembles as Hiroto comforts him, wrapping an arm around Subaru's shoulders.

When the movie was finally over, Subaru hits Hiroto's arm again and again, though he doesn't cause much harm to him.

"Why the hell did you choose a scary movie?! You know how I am with those!"

"Ah hahaha! I know! And that's exactly why!" Hiroto replies as he watches Subaru get increasingly angry, which only supplements his joy at seeing Subaru act more like himself.

It was then that…

BOOM!

Thunder and lightning hit, the whole house in total darkness.

"Wah!/Meow!" 'What's that scary sound?!'

Hiroto grabs Subaru's hand. "It's OK. I'm here, Subaru."

Taking a deep breath, Subaru forces himself to calm down.

"Where do you keep the flashlights and candles?" Hiroto asks.

"In the kitchen," Subaru replies as they use their phones to light the way.

It was only then, once they found them, did Subaru notice that they were still holding hands. He quickly took his hand back, then two flashlights turn on, illuminating part of the room.

Then, they move to the bedroom, Haru following them.

Subaru gets a lighter and starts lighting candles to illuminate the room, producing a low light and a sweet fragrance.

Then…

BOOM!

Thunder sounds again, making Haru so scared that she ran into a box, cowering in fear.

"Haru… It's OK. There's nothing to be scared of," Subaru softly says, petting Haru's head to try and comfort her.

Hiroto blinks, a bit amazed as Subaru comforts Haru, the low light making him seem to glow beautifully. Hiroto couldn't help but kiss him…so he did.

His lips met Subaru's impulsively, but only for a moment. Once he snapped out of it, Hiroto apologizes as he rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry… Sorry. I just…got caught up in the moment." 'He probably doesn't want to be around me now,' he thinks as he tries to back away.

"Don't leave!" Subaru yells. Hiroto stares at him in shock.

"It's…not safe outside right now. P-please don't leave," Subaru blushes, his voice trembling a bit. Thankfully, the low lighting made it so that Hiroto can't see him blushing.

Sighing, Hiroto gives up, "…Alright. I won't leave you."

The two climb into the futon, Subaru wrapping his arms around Hiroto in a hug. "Can we…just stay like this for a while?" Subaru asks a slight blush on his cheeks, still thankful for the low lighting.

Hiroto smiles, "Of course we can."

"Meow!" 'Move over!' Haru gets in with them.

* * *

When the storm was finally over, the sunlight reveals Subaru, Hiroto, and Haru all asleep together.

Hiroto wakes up first, seeing Subaru still asleep, looking so cute and peaceful. He smiles but knows he has to get up.

He lightly shakes Subaru, which got him up, rubbing his eyes as he yawns, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Hiroto chuckles as he sees Subaru's bed head, ruffling it into some semblance of order.

"Meow." 'Morning,' Haru says as she yawns and stretches before getting off the futon.

They have breakfast together, Haru meowing as she ate his food, 'I'm glad that's over!'

Then, Hiroto was just about to leave, "Well…I should be going now…"

"Hiroto!"

"Hm?" he pauses as Subaru approaches him, only to receive a peck on the cheek.

Subaru blushes as he quickly says, "Th-thanks for last night," before he runs back inside.

Slightly blushing, Hiroto puts a hand on his cheek, feeling Subaru's warmth and the softness of his lips still there. He smiles as he runs home, arms up in the air, silently screaming in ecstasy that he got a kiss from Subaru.

Meanwhile, Subaru was down on the floor of the entrance of his house, blushing as he questions whether he made the right decision kissing his (male) childhood friend.

Haru just stares at him, confused. 'What's up with him?'


End file.
